Sleeping Beauty
by JustTamm
Summary: Collins wakes Angel in a special way. [Not really smut, but I'm giving it a M rating just to be safe]


_**A/N:**_ I'm back with another fic. Please read and review, whether you love it or hate it.

* * *

The room was dark, save for one shaft of pristine moonlight peering in through the slit in the curtains. Collins awoke because of a nasty chill in the room. He got up, careful not to wake Angel, walked over to the window and closed it. Once he was back in the bed, he turned on his side with every intention of putting the covers over Angel's exposed back and then going back to sleep. But as he looked at the moonlight reflecting off his lover's mocha skin, he had this sense of being someplace else. Lost in a different time where fantasy and reality collided and then merged effortlessly into one. Forming a perfect moment in time where everything was pure, like the first fall of snow in winter.

There was this otherworldly glow to Angel's skin that set Collins' heart to pounding as if suddenly taken over by a thousand jackhammers and his stomach to fluttering as if it had been infested with nervous butterflies. Angel lay there still, breathing slowly and deeply lost in the weightlessness of dreams. And Collins watched in amazement the rhythmic breathing of his lover's body, like he had that first night they'd spent together. When Angel, without hesitation or fear, without apology or regret, had offered her body to him like an oasis to a man lost in the desert.

That first night Collins had dined on Angel, like a man on death row being told this was his last meal. He savored every nook and cranny of her body. He explored every hill and valley, and found himself wanting more, needing more. Hell, he had even begged for more, and Angel was this well full of desire. She gave and gave, not once holding back.

He drank in the warmth of her skin. His touch lingered and seemed to dissolve into her, becoming one with her, as she melted into him. She wrapped her small, slender body around him, completely surrounding him, effectively blanketing him with her smaller frame.

Collins remembered feeling safe, protected, and loved. He remembered not wanting the moment to end, he wanted to somehow capture it and place it in a time capsule for rainy days, and the obligatory Monday. He wanted to place it on a shelf somewhere and glance at it every now and then to remember what it was like to be loved by Angel for the first time, to be held by her, to be kissed, sucked, and fucked by her. He didn't want to rely on his memory for this. He wanted some sort of physical reminder of that first night.

Something he could hold onto when things got bad, something he could hand to Angel when tears flowed like the water in the Nile, free, blue and endless. It wasn't until later Collins realized he didn't need some memento he could hold in his hand. He had Angel and that was more than enough. He had the real thing, and the real thing loved him with so much intensity that sometimes it made his breath catch in his throat.

As his eyes drank in the vision of Angel sleeping serenely, Collins felt the overwhelming urge to touch her. To trace the delicate bumps that formed Angel's spine from the soft sweet spot at the base of her neck to the delectable curve of her ass. Before he even knew what he was doing, Collins found his fingers making light circles as they made a multitude of infinity signs down Angel's back.

Then he placed sweet soft kisses along the route he was tracing with his fingers. He felt Angel stir beneath his movements, urging him on. Collins wanted to wake his lover in the most lascivious of ways. He wanted to heat Angel from the inside out, causing her mocha skin to flush.

He wanted to hear that first light moan that told him Angel was coming to the surface of her dream, and realizing that she was being touched in the real world. He didn't have to wait long, when he was halfway down Angel's back, Collins heard that soft sweet moan in the basement of her throat. Slowly but without opening her eyes, Angel turned over, and Collins then traced kisses along her flat stomach.

She reached down, lacing his fingers through his short hair, gently tugging him upward. At his own pace, Collins lavished sensuous kisses along her back up her stomach, and up to her chest. He relished in the heavy breathing and whisper soft moans coming from above. The vibrations tickled his dick.

Angel, while wanting more, needing more, was patient. While Collins slowly moved his hands over familiar territory, taking in the contours of Angel's well put together body, with it hard edges, soft curves, and unearthly flexibility. He paused for a moment, smiling to himself at his bounty of riches.

Angel lay there, waiting for her lover to reach her mouth. She wanted to taste Collins' lips. She wanted to feel his tongue dance slow and sweet in her mouth. Wanted to taste his need, feel his desire passing through to her, while at the same time surrounding her. But she could tell Collins was on a mission, and so she waited, feeling as her body was set ablaze with kisses, and light caressing touches that lingered on her skin while at the same time melting into her.

Finally after delicious torture, Collins reached her lips. At first, he brushed them lightly whispering her name as he did so. It was a habit he'd grown into as of late. He didn't know why he started it, only that it made the kiss deeper somehow.

Collins deepened the kiss, covering Angel's mouth with his own, feeling as she dug her fingers into the muscles of his back. She parted her legs and wrapped them around him, bringing him closer to her. His body relaxed into the embrace and, just like that, time stopped. The world vanished and they were alone in it. There was no outside, no struggles of any kind, just the intoxicating feeling of Angel around him.

* * *

**_The End _**


End file.
